


Birthday Gift

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 16 year age gap, Boys In Love, Dice is so horny, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, King Dice is 38 in all my writings, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: It's King Dice's birthday, and Cuphead decides to make a cake for him. Whilst he's doing so, he's interrupted.





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I had a real internal debate over if I should gift this work to a few people I admire (I've already gifted it to one @Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss, but when I got a comment on my last oneshot (Pure), and realised who it was from I had another internal debate.  
I finally decided not to for now. But, hey, I had fun writing this.
> 
> Also, I'm on Wattpad, where I'm writing two Wattpad-only fanfictions. On Archive of Our Own, I have more than two that are only for this so :)

Cuphead wished he was aware of his surroundings. Because out of nowhere, whilst he was trying so hard to ice a cake, he was tackled to the counter, hands pinned above his head. "Kingsley, I'm trying to make you something!" he shrieked.

Dice laughed and leaned forward, kissing his neck, his lips brushing the many bite marks he left on Cuphead almost every chance he got. "It's my birthday, isn't it?" he said, hooking a finger on Cuphead's boxers. Cuphead made a quick mental note to wear shorts next time he was cooking.

"Well, yes, but - "

"And I can ask for anything, right?"

"Yes, but - "

"Then can I have you?" at this, Cuphead fell silent, his lips refusing to part and make a sound. Dice grinned, and pulled the boxers down to his ankles, trailing kisses slowly down until he reached his lover's member, taking it whole. He instantly began to hum a tune, whether it be the song he wrote himself (that was about himself), or whether it be just something he'd heard on the radio, he hummed it. Humming, and twirling his head around the head, sometimes running over the slit and catching precum before it fell.

Cuphead gritted his teeth and bit his lips to stop from moaning. If he encouraged Dice even a little bit, he might see that as an excuse. It wasn't that he didn't like having sex with his beau. He loved it, actually. But he didn't exactly want to do it every minute of every day. They did it practically every night anyway, so he didn't need his sunlight to be wasted in a dark room, getting hammered in the ass.

He clamped a hand over his mouth, just as Dice pulled away, ripping the apron off Cuphead's chest, exposing him. He pulled down his trousers, and his boxers, to reveal his own hard member. He leaned down and gently licked an areloa, before inserting himself gently inside. Cuphead couldn't stop his moan of pleasure. His pure happiness being around him amplified, sending bursts of serotonin through him.

Dice grinned, and thrust, hard. Cuphead yelped, having been used to gentle beginnings that slowly got rougher. That was not Dice's plan. He continued to thrust, harder and harder. "Stop covering your mouth," he said, grasping Cuphead's wrists. "I can't hear you."

As soon as the hand disappeared, Cuphead couldn't stop pulling out moans; moans of pure pleasure and joy. Dice licked scattered icing that had splashed on him off his face, neck and torso. 

He planned to let everyone know, somehow, that this was his cup. If he had to bite Cuphead until he was black and blue, he would do so. With that in mind, he sunk his white teeth into the skin, knowing not to go too hard or else it would scar, and not too soft or it wouldn't mark. He thrust and bit at the same time, sending two different ways waves of pleasure ripping through him.

"Dice, I-I can't," Cuphead gasped, cutting short his sentence.

He arched his back, and they both came, warm liquid splattering their chests, and filling him up. Dice collapsed on top of him, panting. "Happy birthday," Cuphead whispered.

Dice smiled to himself. "Best birthday present ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Please leave a comment telling me how to improve my writing, and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
